Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever!
is a movie including the series Rainbow! Pretty Cure, Colourful Pretty Cure!, and Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. Synopsis It was morning, Akari woke up as she saw a rainbow in her window, still watching, Akari saw a thunder and got scared, than Kora came as she was feeling bad because something bad was going to happen. After a while, Akari saw her friends, and told them, about Kora's feelings. Aoi, than recomended them, to go to a park. The girls went in the park and saw the rainbow, and they began to play. In the other side, Rei, said to go to the park, and all the girls accepted. Maemi, was shy and was watching other people have fun, however, she than got lost and didn't know where her friends went. Sad, she was about to cry, but than Akari hugged and suprised Maemi. After a while, Rei and the others arrived as they started to play. Akari than told her friends to play tag. In the same time Rei also said to play tag and they were playing. Each person was running, than as fast as Rei ran she was about to fall, however in the same time, Akari was there and they fell together. Akari than was introducing herself to Rei and were trying to be friends while, the others also. Meanwhile, in the other side, Shadow Fuzen was making a plan with its minions, they said to attack as soon the rain was going to drop. Akari and Rei were saying many things and than Chou said to Akari about to not about Pretty Cure, and Akari was also excited. It was a long day and it was lunch, everyone went to the shop and were eating. Outside it began to rain, while the girls were talking, in the other side the people were shouting and also a giant monster appeared. The girls saw it and Akari and her friends transformed in front of Rei and her friends. After transforming and also introducing, Rei and the others become happy and suprised. Rei and the others transformed also, Cure Red was suprised and also was confused as they had the same Cure names. The Kurokage started to attack while, the Rainbow Cures were kicking. Cure Red then did Red Fire Shine, and was about to purify the monster, however the monster did a duplicate of itself, and then all the Cures striked. The monster was striking, and also trapped, all the Cures accept, Cure Red and Cure Yellow, Cure Yellow than started to attack as Cure Red, did Loving Fire, and the monster was in the ground. Cure Red got fried and attack as she did Red Fire Shine and finally the monster was purified. However, Shoadow Fuzen than arrived as he told all the Cures a warning as he was going to strike in a random time, the Cure become shocked and felt sad. Kora than knew it and also become angry. One day had passed and everyone was waiting for it, however wasn't appearing. Then, a earthquake was happening as the Earth exploaded and fire was about to kill the girls, however, than new Cures appeared as it was Cure Blossom Mirage and her friends protecting the Cures. The girls became suprised at seeing, and also transformed to help them. However, a bursting came and each Cures was grouped, and all were traped into a world of mirrors. The Rainbow Cures, were in a room where Kurokages and they were attacking. The Colourful Cures, were alone as they were trying to get out. The Mirage Cures, were in a room with their dark Copies, called Kuro Pretty Cure. Each Cure was battling, The Colourful Cures were really trying to get out, and the Colourful Cures used all their power and got out. The Rainbow Cures had an easy job, as they purified the Kurokages. The Mirage Cures, were in trouble as it was hard to defeat them, the Kuro Pretty Cure made dulpicate copies of them, however each of the dark copies were getting weak as they heard the wonderful word that the Mirage Cures were saying after, some more, the dark copies started crying as they said that they were sorry, about making sadness to the world and each of them dissapeared. Every Cure was alive and were in front of Shadow Fuzen. Each Cure was angry and were fighting, however, the Cures were tired. Kora and Iro seeing her friends joined hands and were producing power, than Hana and the others joined too and were making many power and the Cure were flying as they got into their super forms. The Red Cures, produced Super Red Light, the Orange Cures, did Super Orange Light, Yellow Cures did Super Yellow Light, Green Cures did Super Green Light and the Blue Cures did, Super Blue Light. Cure Indigo and Cure Violet joined together and produced Ultraviloet Reflection and at last, the Mirage Cures, made their group attack as Mirage Light Refection. Because of this power than, Shadow Fuzen got destroyed. The Dark Clouds, monsters, dark things dissapeared. Finally the Mirage Cures told their names, and stories as all of them had a fun time and smiled. Each girld had fun as they were happy and said thank you to everyone. Characters Pretty Cures *Akane Akari/Cure Red *Tachibana Chou/Cure Orange *Ki Maemi/Cure Yellow *Takiyama Midori/Cure Green *Mizu Aoi/Cure Blue ---- *Rei Hinotama/Cure Red *Tomoru Kietsu/Cure Orange *Raikō Kōgeki/Cure Yellow *Shida Seishitsu/Cure Green *Sky Aoiawa/Cure Blue *Kinomi Sanbutsu/Cure Indigo *Naru Sawagi/Cure Violet ---- *Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy/Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny/Cure Sunshine Mirage *Tsukikage Rose/Cure Moonlight Mirage Mascots *Kora ---- *Iro ---- *Hana *Miracle *Bright *Kira Villains *Kurokage ---- *Kuro Pretty Cure **Kuro Blossom Mirage **Kuro Marine Mirage **Kuro Sunshine Mirage **Kuro Moonlight Mirage ---- *Shadow Fuzen (Movie Character) Songs *Lalalala~Pretty Cure~Miracle↑Friends! (Opening) *Rainbow↑Colorful↑Mirage (Ending) Bonus Stories TBA Trivia *Even though Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! was released already, Hana Kotoba and Aki Tsuchi make no appearance. *The Mirage Cures don't follow a rainbow theme, but Rainbow Stars 2 will feature Kotoba and Tsuchi, who have green and orange theme colors respectively, making the Mirage Cures have a rainbow theme. *In the movie, the only character without any sort of dialog (excluding the Kurokages) is Kuro Marine Mirage. *Even though this movie has aired after ''Miracle Heart! Pretty Cure, ''the sequel to ''Rainbow! Pretty Cure. ''The new attacks, and also power-ups, along with the character's ages have not appeared, but instead is with ''Rainbow! ''styles, because in this show, it shows that still the girls are 16, and have not changed. Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Colourful Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:User: CureKanade Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User: Cure Coco Category:Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever!